Wayuu community 1
Topic: Wayuu community in Colombia Main Objective: The students after this lesson are going to be able to recognized the different elements and characteristics of the Wayuu community in Colombia but also they are going to be able to recognized their limitations and socio-economical problems. Specific Objectives: -The student is going to put in practice the basic structures as the present simple to describe what are the daily routines of this indigenous community. The student is going to use the comparatives and superlatives making a comparison between the Wayuu community in Colombia and the daily life in Bogota. -The students are going to focus their attention in the conception of the nature for the indigenous, analyzing their behavior and acquiring strategies to apply in their own lifes. -Finally the students are going to provide their point of view making use of the critical thinking. Learning strategies: Think-pair share: this strategy would provide a free stress classroom, also it demands the student pre concepts of an specific topic, using those pre concepts the student is going to share with a small group of partners what they think about the topic or what do they know. Later that pre knowledge is complement with the teachers help. -Reduce cognitive load: with this strategy the teacher is looking for presenting just relevant information and also contextualized. -Another strategy is the use of creative and colorful materials having as a central point the fact that most of the students are visuals, so this provide the opportunity to use images, videos, objects and so on. Preparation: To discover the topic of the class the students are going to receive a bag with color papers inside, those color papers are going to have the next sentence write down by pieces, “The Wayuu is one of the most important indigenous community in Colombia”. The students should take the different color papers and form the whole sentence. After they discover what is the topic, the students are going to discuss by groups of 4, what do they know about the indigenous and what do they know about this specific community. Later is going to be an space to share their groups conclusions. After this the teacher through a graphic organizer explains what are going to be the steps or stages of the class. After introducing formerly the topic the teacher is going to present some unknown words that are going to be useful to understand the topic. The words are going to appear in a word presentation in where you chose the word and later appears the meaning, an example and a picture related. The indication is that the student first try to guess and later it shoul de shown the answer. Presentation : -The students are going to watch the next video: ( Colombia´s forgotten people link:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_TOisN3Gd_c). -After they watched the video, the teacher proposed a brainstorm to confirm if they got the general idea. Brain storm -In groups of four, the students are going to talk about the social problems that this community has to face and in a piece of paper they should provide a possible solution for those issues. -Later after a brief explanation about not just the negative aspects but also the positive ones, through a mental map the teacher is going to present the main characteristics of this community but this mental map is going to have some blank spaces where the student using books, internet or different resources is going to complete the missing information. Practice: taking as a main resource the artistic point of the wayuu community for this class the student is going to design a catch dreamer And a traditional bag -the students are going to received the materials and with a native guayu they are going to follow the steps Self-Evaluation: for the self evaluation the students are going to analyzed the product of their classmates, the students should at first express the strengths and weaknesses of their own project and later they should look for the strengths of their partners product. -Later with the help of a native wayuu, that person is going to say what things the student can improve and what things are well done. Expansion: What is the relation between Wayuus communyty and Bogota´s community? For this part, the students are going to received a piece of paper where they have to ask three partners about the contribution of the Wayuu community to their lifes. EX: the wayuu community provides me the respect for the nature and the love for artistic expressions. Finally the teacher is going to chose a student randomly saying a number according to the list of the students and the student that is sit on that number should expose his/her answers. For this activity the teacher is going to create a list about things that she consider could be useful and that has relation to our community, at the end the teacher creates a comparisson taking into account the two proposals. Teacher assesment The teacher is going to assest the process, so in every single step of the class the teacher is going to work as an observer and she should take into account the opinions and the production of the student.